My dream Luck dragon
by Tina senpai
Summary: After many years, it's time to venture back. But after growing up, will it be the same? Ali has to see and try. OC/Atreyu
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A stupid children's story_

"_We're not really going in there, are we?" my voice breaks a little and the worry is evident, but I should be ok, May hasn't noticed._

"_Yeah! It's closing down and my mum wants some books for her birthday. Come Ali, I'll only take five minutes I swear!" She looks at me, and smiles, knowing I can't not say no to her when it's about her family, they're always kind to me._

_I sigh and take a deep breath and force a smile, thinking I could get something in that shop to, my mind pushing back all my memories of previous._

"_Come on then." I can barely keep up with her quick skip towards the doors and as soon as my fingers touch that familiar, yet alien wood, it's like ten years of avoiding it we're really something I shouldn't have done._

_Even as the wind comes in with us, those familiar scents fill my nostrils. The smell of old books mixed with new books, the cinnamon polish used to clean the shelves, the mints that were kept for the buyers on the table, the tobacco from the pipe Mr. Coriander used to smoke. And just as the last one fills my senses, the devil himself spoke._

"_Hello Alice." Mr. Coriander said in that familiar warm voice that made me want to leap at him and hug him like I used to. Luckily I'd grown out of that phase and simply gave him a smile._

"_Hello Mr. Coriander." I said, not really sounding to warm to the old guy. I missed him terribly, but I don't want to go back to the way I was. I can't._

"_Just looking around or trying to find something in particular?" He smiles and I see his moustache twitch a little, letting me know he knows that I know what he really is talking about._

"_I'm just here for a friend, I'm not staying to long." I try to sound unemotional as possible and not feed his curiosity. He frowns a little, almost as if he was expecting another me to answer his questions._

"_Ok. Look around all you want. Tell me if you need anything." And just like that, he turned from us and carried on stalking different books upon each other. I turn back to see May scanning her eyes over some books, paying no attention to what thy are, but actually judging the look of them by their cover. I glance at my watch and sigh, not out of relief though._

"_Well, I don't have to be home for another two hours. Looks like your stuck with me." I look at May, who looks at me with her friendly warm eyes._

"_Good thing you have free time." May smiled, trying not to draw attention to the fact that I always had free time. Ever since my parents died, I was living with my grandma, but she was always visiting friends so her three-week vacation meant I had plenty of time on my hands. I smiled back and explored my old territory. I saw the old fantasy section that was my home away from home. I ran my fingers along the spines of my old friends in the ghost and horror stories section. I even played with the adult section I could never reach as a child but what I was always curious about. I pulled a cover out halfway but decided against pulling it out and reading it, not really interested in 'sex scandals of the 15__th__ century.' I made it to the front of the store and ran my hand along dusty covers, finding allsorts of old and torn up books. I smiled at Gulliver's travels and made an insignia in dust on Blackbird in silver. My hand wandered onto a book I couldn't read because of the dust, but the feeling is sent up my arm made me freeze where I was. It didn't matter me trying to deny I'd found it or even walk away, it'd still claim me. I swept the dust of cautiously and sure enough, not only was the title still as clear as day, but so to where the snakes on the front cover which made the symbol of the childlike empress. I'd found the Never-ending story again. Or better yet, it had found me. I must have been staring at the cover pretty long and letting my emotions show because Mr. Coriander had now positioned himself in front of me and was giving me an all knowing look._

"_Ah, I see you still have your old taste's Alice." The old man glanced to where I was staring and back at my face, which seemed to have drained of colour._

"_What is it Ali?" May glanced up quickly before roaming her eyes back along the books below her._

"_It's only a story. A silly children's story." I said, void of all emotion._

"_Then I suppose young miss, you wouldn't be interested in the fact that these books are free?" The man's eyes glistened with some hidden knowledge. I saw May turn to us and the lollipop pulled from her mouth._

"_Free? Really? You mean we can take these books?" She sounded surprised and eager, no doubt, still clutching onto the Romance novels she held to her waist._

"_Yes. There so old and no-one wants to buy them because they look all torn up and filthy. You can take as many as you can carry." And with a confident and mischievous smile, he turned away and headed into his back room to fetch some more books. I glanced at May who was hurriedly scooping her selection of books up in her arms, but my attention was drawn back to the book on the table, which seemed to glow as if it anticipated an explosion at any moment, excitement at me picking it up again. I let my fingers drift over the symbol of the AURYN on the cover and felt a spark of what I blamed as an electric shock. May looked at me, arms full of books for herself and others, her lollipop hanging out of her mouth and furrowed her brow in concern._

"_Hey Ali, you ok? You not going to pick up that book?" She said, a tinge of hope and anticipation in her voice as if she would snatch up the book if I didn't; and for some reason, that thought made my heart hurt, so I grabbed the book and held it too my chest, desperately trying to hide the swarm of emotions flood over me as I id so. May merely looked sad for a moment, before shrugging and continuing her search for more stories, turning her back on me, which in turn allowed me to glanced down and let the emotions take over my face. I stared at the book in awe as if what I had just done went against my better judgement, which it had. I resisted the urge to open the book just yet, in fear that I wouldn't know what would happen if I did and the knowledge that I shouldn't open it until I got home, excited butterflies that I hadn't felt in years swimming inside my stomach._

'_Ali.' A voice called out and at first I thought it was Becky, but when I looked she still had her back to me._

'_Help.' Another voice caught my attention and I turned around fully to investigate the store; it was empty void of May and I._

'_You have to return. Save us.' I thought I was going mad, but blamed Mr. Coriander, because he had disappeared round a corner and liked to play tricks like that._

'_Ali, please, save us.' This time the voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear it, but it sounded so familiar it tugged at my heart and memories. That's when I realised the voices where coming from inside the book I held. I stared down at it and it was only Becky's voice that could have broken me out of my trance._

"_Her Ali! You ok?" I looked up and saw May before me, her face full of worry but not so much she put own her lollipop. I knew what had to be done, but I was scared to do it; I just needed to be alone._

"_Actually, I'm feeling a little light-headed, tell your parents I won't be able to sleep round, sorry." I darted out of the shop, barely hearing May's call for protest, raving home and passed the people giving me strange looks, mostly because I still clutched the book to me; as a shield and the only item I had that my life depended on. When I ran up the stairs to my room, the voices became louder and more desperate, all the more difficult to ignore to brush off. When I opened the door I placed the book on my desk and distanced myself from it, eyes glued to the now glowing front cover._

'_Ali, you're the only one who can save us.'_

_I threw myself on my bed, not bothering to change out of my jeans and dress, and buried my head deep into my pillow, trying to muffle the voices I could here._

"_Come back."_

"_Stay!"_

"_Help us!"_

"_Ali."_

_I turned over and stared at the ceiling, the voices became unbearable and I felt hot tears threatening to spill._

"_Please! Save us!" The last voice chimed, to recognisable to ignore._

"_ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! I'M COMING! I SWEAR I'LL HELP YOU!" My voice shrieked as I jumped out of bed and threw myself across the room. The voices I heard calling from the book, begging for help I could no longer ignore: the voices of my friends, whether or not they were figments of my imagination. I didn't even bother to sit down; my hands grabbed the book and opened it at the beginning, feeling the cover of the object of the AURYN burn against my skin, as if trying to attach it to me. A blinding light filled my senses and I didn't scream as I felt my boy go numb. Everything was so bright and welcoming that when it became dark I wondered what could have gone wrong, when I stumbled upon the fact my eyes were tightly shut. I felt warm grass beneath my feet and warm sunshine on my face and covered my eyes with my hands, before opening them slowly. It was a habit I had since I was a child; drawing out the unexpected, but when I uncovered my eyes, the sight that greeted me was definitely one I expected._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: old friends_

_What I saw made my heart stop and somersault throughout my body. There were the fields I recognised, that were so real, the beautiful lakes and the animals and people running about happily. But the large castle what stood in the middle made tears roll own my cheeks; the ivory tower was just as beautiful as I remembered. Light spewed out from the front and I was almost blinded when I looked directly into it. I couldn't control my feet as I walked towards it, wanting to break into a run but my pounding heart and lack of oxygen filling my lungs prevented me from doing so. As I made my way to the steps of the first level, I could hear gasps from people standing around me, creatures of such grotesque beauty and wonderful shapes where recognizing me as a human child, one that had left them years ago. An outsider to their peaceful realm. A thin shard of light, just enough to surround a group of two stood before me and I knew what I needed to do. I stepped forward and waited, remembering the pleasant tingly feeling of the light surrounding me and transporting me to the top of the tower, in a matter of seconds. I stepped out again and saw the doors which opened up to me like they where welcoming me and stepped inside. There, seated on a chair and smiling at me, was the childlike empress. At first, neither of us moved, just looked at each other. Had it been so long? Finally she stood and stepped closer and I kicked myself forward to, standing a few inches away from her, encase she might shatter and become a dream._

_The childlike empress slowly touched my cheek and smiled, tears filling her own eyes. "I am so glad you're here with us." Her sweet voice sounded like a thousand bells tinkling and was like tasting honey for the first time again. _

"_Your majesty." My voice was hoarse from the crying but I remembered my etiquette and I began to bow slowly, when she threw her arms around my neck and I realised, we were still the same height. I'd never grown much in height and everyone always thought I was a child at first glance, but at second looks people would take into account what I really looked like. I stood for a few seconds and then felt my heart jolt my memories of this girl and flung my arms around her._

"_I'm so happy to see you!" Her voice sounded like she was choking own tears and I felt a warm wet liquid against my shoulder blade._

"_I'm so happy to see you," I whispered in her ear, still believing this to be a dream. She pulled back and wiped away her tears, doing the same to mine and leading me by the hand._

_"There's someone down stairs waiting for you." The childlike empress smiled sweetly and walked beside me. as we ventured downstairs I remembered all the times she could tell when things where happening or what was about to happen and was amazed at her knowledge of everything. She knew my world as if it was her own and stated things back to me that I never knew. As we reached the doorway which opened up like a flower, I gasped as I saw a familiar sight and quickly bid my farewell to the childlike empress. I rushed down the steps as the old dragon smiled at me and roared happily._

"_FALKOR!" I yelled and rushed to the dragon laid out along the entry's floor. I ran down the remaining steps and sprinted towards him, stopping inches from his face._

"_Well, hop on." He winked at me and gave me a smile that melted my heart. All fear and better judgement, every sensible part of me was pushed away as my 5-year-old self-kicked in and sprang onto his back like nothing had changed. It wasn't until I felt us lift off that I thought maybe it wasn't such a wise choice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: recalling the first wish_

"_Not so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!" I yelled from the back of Valkors', burying my face in his fur, not wanting to look down at the scenery below._

"_Open your eyes child and see what you've been missing out on!" His deep voice was followed by a chuckle and roar of power I'd heard many times before. I trusted his voice and gripped onto his hair for dear life as I ventured a look in front of me. I saw the familiar sights of passing mountaintops and clouds whizzing past us and ventured a look over the side. Below us past fields of golden rye and green grass and streams, sights that seemed to wave to me from below. We passed many great sights and I waved to figures below as they waved their arms in the air at me._

_Soaring high through the clouds, on the back of my back of me luck dragon, I couldn't help but cry, laugh and smile, all at the same time. The wind rushed past my ears as Falkor plummeted downwards and slowed down to land. As he plonked down on the ground softly, I stayed still for a while, trying to control my tears which were rapidly increasing._

"_Ali, why are you crying?" came the voice as I descended from his back. For a moment I stood by his side content at just my hand lightly stroking his fur, but my heart couldn't take it anymore. I rushed up to his side and clung to his ear, whimpering at the thought of him being so close and real._

"_I'm so happy, Valkor. I'm just so happy." I cried not caring about anything else. I couldn't see his face, but I felt his ear respond by lightly pressing back and curling around me like a shield and soothing my tears. I moved around slightly and cuddled his nose, looking into his wonderfully large eyes._

"_Do you remember my dreams when I was little? After my mum told me the bedtime stories of you, I would dream of everyone in fantasia. And you were always there on our adventures." I looked into his lovely eyes, which made me want to hug him forever._

"_Of course. I love our adventures. We would fly high above Fantasia and wave down to everyone below. Sometimes I could feel you shaken and clinging to my fur as if you would fall off, but what did I always say?" His sweet voice and smile made me recount my dreams and that wonderful quip of his to reassure me._

"_I will never let you fall, remember we have luck on our side." I smiled back and scratched the spot behind his ear. His deep laughter made my heart fill with joy as I remembered the sound was one of the most pleasant noises in the world._

"_Indeed, you remember it well! It seems I shall have to get a new one!" He nudged me happily with his nose and I scratched his nose to. Suddenly the important idea in my mind made me remember what I was saying._

"_I remember one dream more than the rest." The sadness in my voice was evident to him that I was being serious and his brow furrowed worriedly. I took a breath and continued, determined to get it off my chest. So I began that horrible yet wonderful dream._

"_I was at home with my mum and dad and they were talking to a man I didn't know. He had a moustache and when I was younger I never liked men with moustache's because they reminded me of my horrible schoolmaster." I looked up and smiled at his warm yet concerned look. " When he saw me looking over the stairs he said something in another tongue, but the way he said it made my blood boil. I may have only been 5, but I still didn't like him, and I told him exactly so. After I yelled at him, he looked really angry and I saw my mum and dad had just disappeared. His face became angry and disfigured and he made his way up the stairs. Whenever I dream, I still can't run fast, but I remember being so scared I ran for my life. I ran straight to my brothers room and shut the door, knowing there wasn't a lock and seeing him just turn to reach the top of the stairs and into the hallway. I looked around and hid in my closet, my safe place, which was so big and full of clothes I thought I'd be invisible. I wasn't. I waited as I saw the door opened and he knew exactly where I was. I lifted my head up from my knees and dug my nails into them instead. I remember being so scared of this man and not knowing what he'd do to me was frightening. As soon as he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, I knew there was only one thing to do. I called for you. I actually shouted your name. I was crying so hard but I still done it." Tears descended on my face, but I made no move to wipe them, as they were not stopping. "And when I looked at the man he was slowly disappearing from my room, a look of horror on his face, staring at the window. When I looked I could see nothing but purple and grey sky at first and then I could see something in the distance. Something large and white flying towards me. I always use to think you looked like you were swimming through the sky and you always looked beautiful." I choked on my tears and clenched my fists determined to finish what I always held true in my heart. "I knew you would save me. I believed in you and you came and I felt safe. I never felt like that with anyone else, in dreams or awake. You were always the one to come for me when I was in trouble. I even called you my dream luck dragon." I threw my face into his fur and sobbed to my hearts content, happy in the knowledge this was real for me._

"_I missed you so much Valkor." I said, wiping my tears into his fur and kissing his ear as I had always done._

"_Glad to know I was missed." His warm eyes smiled at me, brimming with his own tears. I hugged him tighter and refused to let go for the moment._

"_Of course I missed you! I missed you so much!" I rubbed my face deep into his cheek and smelled his scent of magic and fresh air._

"_Did you miss me as much?" A voice from behind made me turn around as I recognised it innocently. That same boy who stood by his horse and always wore a big smile behind his long hair. I froze and smiled; not believing the boy I loved like a proper brother was standing a few feet from me. I said his name, wanting to feel it on my tongue again._

"_Atreyu."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The warrior child_

"_Atreyu!" I shrieked happily, running and throwing my arms around the young man before me. He faltered for a second before laughing happily and picking me up and swinging me around._

"_I missed you too Ali!" His voice was so wonderful to hear, it was like listening to a chorus of children laughing; so warm and happy._

_He carefully stopped and let me down, but didn't remove his arms from around me._

_That familiar warmth of his I'd always loved._

_"I've come back." I smiled warmly at him and could almost feel more tears springing forth._

_Atreyu merely smiled that smile and chuckled as he took my hand and pulled me away from Falkor._

_"I can see. And I know someone else that can see to." Atreyu gazed in front and I followed his line of vision, gasping and smiling wildly at what I saw. Or better yet. who I saw._

"_Artax! Oh my gosh, you're just how I remember boy!" I ran towards the familiar horse and hugged Artax' nose happily, planting a kiss on his mane, which he neighed and buried his snout in my shoulder as a reply. _

_"I missed you too." I giggled and stroked Artax lightly on the side of his head, looking into those deep eyes that knew exactly what I meant._

_Out of the corner of my eye, whilst I was reminscing silently with Artax, I could could Atreyu just watching with a large smile on his face. I turned to him and smiled back._

_"You've changed." I watched him study me slowly, his movements a little different to how he was when I last saw him. He had grown into a young man, no doubt about that._

_"So have you. Though you still haven't grown much," he strolled over and rubbed my head playfully like he'd always done, "you're still a cute little shorty."_

_"I still see you haven't had a haircut yet." I stuck my tongue out like I was 5 again and loved his loud laugh._

"_If I remember correctly, you used to think I was a girl with this hair!" He exclaimed through laughs, his hands on his hips, looking like he didn't have a care in the world; definitely Atreyu._

_Naturally, my arms flew around his neck again for yet another hug. I tried not to cry, but the tears just rolled down my eyes onto his shoulder._

_"I'm glad you came back." Atreyu whispered against my ear, his tone low but his own arms encircling my shoulders made me feel safe and secure._

_I don't know how long we stayed that way, but Falkor's pleasant chuckle drew me out of the trance and I pulled back to gaze at him._

_"I hate to get in the middle of such a nice sight, but I'm afraid I have to go. Places to fly and people to greet." Falkor said cheerfully and scrunched his eyes at me like a wise old man._

_I slowly came towards him and gave him one last hug._

_"Don't worry, you'll see me again. But, before I go," he twitched his ear to get my attention, "I have a scratch right there."_

_I chuckled and scratched his ear vigourously, memorising his moan of relief as the itch went._

_Slowly, I stepped back, Atreyu coming to stand by my side as we watched Falkor take off and fly high into the sky and over the mountains._

_"Come on," Atreyu said, walking back to Artax and mounting him, "we have somewhere to go now also."_

_"Where are we going?" I looked at Atreyu's extended hand and took it, hoping onto Artex' back, my arms slipping comfortably around Atreyu's stomach._

_"You think I would come get you just to leave you here? My family can not wait to see you again." Atreyu said and before I could let out a happy reply, he snapped Artex' ranes purposefully hard and Artex rode off as fast as he could go._

_"Not so FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" I squealed, burying my face into Atreyu's back and clinging onto him for dear life, the second time I'd done that today._

_"The quicker we go, the quicker we're there!" I heard him laugh over the wind rushing past my ears, "if you can survive a flight on Falkor, i'm sure you can survive a ride on Artax!"_

_I peeked open my eyes, knowing he was somewhat right and shuffled my head to get a better view._

_The landscape whizzed past my vision and I clung onto Atreyu, excitement bubbling in my stomach as we finally neared a familiar sight._

_His village that I once thought of as a second home._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: the old families_

"_I remember first coming here. I was scared as my mum told me of some Indians scalping people who weren't them because they were scared. But then your mother came over and she picked me up and swung me like my granddad used to and I knew I was safe." I smiled and stared at a spot as my mind drifted back to the pleasant memories._

_After getting off Artax and walking to the small entrance of the village, my heart was gripped and everything was slowly becoming wild and dizzy._

_A small, reassuring squeeze on my hand brought me back to reality and I looked at Atreyu's face. Something infront caught his eye and he smiled mischievously at what was to come._

"_Better watch out, she looks ready to do it again." He turned to see my puzzled expression, before a familiar voice filled my ears._

"_Ali!" I turned and saw an entire bustle of woman and girls running towards me, the small, plump woman at the front opening her arms and welcoming me back._

"_Ali! Little seed!" Was all I could catch, before she gathered me in her arms and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing at all. My name came from my stories of my mother and how she called me pumpkin or flower and when the chief of the village announced I would always be there small adventurer and that I'd eventually bloom into something bigger, the name little seed stuck. I smiled and tried to breath as more women clapped their arms around me and planted kisses on my head and face._

"_How you have grown!" One woman chimed happily and smoothed down my hair, feeling the change of length and colour._

"_You've become a young woman!"_

"_How we've missed you!"_

"_Has anything happened? Have you been well?"_

_All these voices and so many more became one big mess and I tried to comprehend all that they were saying, some still speaking in the old language I had long forgotten._

_It was wonderful and unbearable at the same time._

_All too much._

_I looked towards where Atreyu was and it was like someone had placed a bag over my head as blackness enclouded my vision._

_The last thing I saw was Atreyu's worried expression as he rushed towards me, before the darkness in my mind pulled me down._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Growing up_

_I remembered passing out. I remember warm voices calling to me and being lifted into familiar arms and placed on a warm bed._

_When the darkness over my mind began to lift and I stopped dreaming, I could feel everything slowly coming back to me._

_I moved my body, surprised at how light everything felt and heard a small shifting next to me._

_"Ali." That warm voice called to me._

_I opened my eyes, my hand reaching towards the cooling cloth on my forehead and holding it there as my vision adjusted to the candlelit hut. The blurry vision of a figure wasn't too clear, but I knew who it was straight away._

_"Atreyu. I'm sorry." I said, my voice scratch and hoarse from the lack of water. Almost on que, Atreyu moved and grabbed a cup for me, helping me sit up. I felt a little weak, but that warm arm wrapped around my shoulders and passing me that cup, made me feel like nothing could get me._

_"First time coming back and you faint in front of everyone. They were all thinking they'd done something wrong." Atreyu snickered as I choked on my water in shock and had to cough up the best I could._

_"I...I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I wiped away the tears from my eyes and finally managed to talke again. Gazing at his face, those gentle, cheerful eyes looked at me with a seriousness I'd never seen._

_"I was kidding. You had me terribly worried. I managed to get to you but...," he seemed to think for a moment, casting his eyes away from me and to his feet, "I know it's been a busy time and you have to adjust but...do not frighten me like that again. I never thought I'd see you again and you go do something like that. It...frightened me."_

_I gazed at his solemn, faraway expression, his words breaking whatever shield I had held up around my heart from all those years away._

_I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I had to do. Placing on of my hands on his shoulder, I turned his attention back to and hugged him with all my might._

_"I'm sorry I stayed away so long, I just...I...didn't want to go back and find it was not real." I pulled back and shamefully looked down at my feet, my eyes not willing to look into his._

_His hand on my cheek was firm and gentle as he guided my face back up to look at him._

_"You've changed so much." He spoke to me and he wasn't sad or happy about what he'd just said, he'd just stated what was fact._

"_I grew up. Not much, but I did." I sighed against the warm hand on my cheek, and looked up into the sad eyes of the warrior child._

"_It may have only been a while for me, but it felt horrible not having my best friend here." His voice made my heart ache and I just wanted to hug him better, but my stubborn, rational mind was starting to kick in again._

"_I still have some growing up to do Atreyu, everyone needs to. I lost most of my innocence a while ago." I looked away blushing; ashamed at the numerous boyfriends' I had been with or the first time I smoked a cigarette and drank alcohol. I couldn't see him, but I felt his gaze on me as he continued to argue._

"_Then grow up, but do it here. Please. I couldn't bear to not go on anymore adventures with you." His voice sounded unsure, as if he didn't know these were the right words to say, as if he wanted to say something that was completely Un-Atreyu to say._

"_Don't ask me to do that please." I closed my eyes and let tears fall, which I seemed to be doing a lot that day._

"_Why?" His voice was begging for answers and pleading with me, so I couldn't refuse him the truth. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stared at him through watery eyes._

"_Because I'm already staying and hoping this isn't a dream." I managed to say in one sentence, hoping that my words didn't hurt him. Instead he done something I never expected. He smiled and kissed me. A kiss that was so different from any kiss I had that it made my tears fall even more. It was like I had never been kissed and it felt beyond wonderful. I couldn't even put into words what it was but I remember my butterflies in my stomach again, like whenever I went on stage for the first time. It was so innocent and pure and I never wanted it to end. Atreyu's soft press was gone and I felt a sudden loneliness without his, but his warm, quick breath on mine reminded me to breath and when I did, I t was like being hit by a tidal wave. His eyes held some uncertainty as if he didn't know what he had done was right, but I was sure I looked like I was slowly drowning or sleepwalking because he smiled and placed his other hand against my opposite cheek, placing his forehead against mine._

_His soft chuckling made me come out of my stupor and I gazed at him, smiling like a fool._

_"What?"_

_"It's just," he pulled back but did not distance his face too much from mine, "my mother is waiting outside and I can hear her talking about the wedding."_

_"Oh? What wedding?" I asked, wanting to kiss him they way he'd just done so, again._

_"Ours."_


End file.
